Pokémon Big Brother
by killerprod1
Summary: 15 Pokémon living in the same house for 12 weeks to have a chance of winning 1 million pokédollar (various songs included) Rated T for languages in upcoming chapters
1. Week 1

**Alolan Ninetales: Welcome to the very first Pokémon Big Brother on Fanfiction, it is i, Alolan Ninetales, one of the currenctly active Pokémon in the Standard format of Pokémon TCG and i'm the host for this show, they will pass 12 weeks in the summer in this house without any contacts from the outside world. Now let's meet the contestants here, From Japan, we have Pikachu and his little brother Pichu**

*Pikachu and Pichu appears, both cheering at the audience*

Alolan Ninetales: From Canada, we have Treecko, Snivy and Totodile all from Vancouver!

*Treecko, Snivy and Totodile appears and they all says thank you for choosing us*

Alolan Ninetales: From Sinnoh we have Garchomp and Infernape, from Alola, we have Togedemaru!

*Garchomp, Infernape and Togedemaru appears and they wave their hands to the audience*

Alolan Ninetales: We have 8 revealed so far but there's 7 more to reveal and now, from Mexico, we have Hawlucha, from California in the USA, Turtwig and Connecticut also in the USA, Jolteon!

*Jolteon, Hawlucha and Turtwig appears*

Alolan Ninetales: the last 4 are Stunky from Florida still in the USA, Marill from the United Kingdom, Buizel and Carnidos both from Montreal in Canada

*Stunky, Marill, Buizel and Cranidos appears*

Alolan Ninetales: the twist for this season is some weeks, you will have to sing any songs of your choice live at the entrance of the Big Brother house LIVE infront of the audience and the songs must be the FULL version of each songs, no execption and BTW, there's a song that i want all of you to sing but it will be This ain't a scene it's an arms race by Fall Out Boys abe be sure everyone gets a line at least!

(Song this ain't a scene it's an arms race by Fall Out Boys)

Pikachu: I am an arms dealer Fitting you with weapons in the form of words

Pichu: And don't really care which side wins

Cranidos: As long as the room keeps singing That's just the business I'm in

Turtwig: This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race

Jolteon: This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race

Hawlucha: This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race

Treecko: I'm not a shoulder to cry on, but I digress

Infernape: I'm a leading man and the lies I weave are oh so intricate Oh so intricate yeah

Snivy: I'm a leading man and the lies I weave are oh so intricate Oh so intricate yeah

Pikachu: I wrote the gospel on giving up

Garchomp: You look pretty sinking

Pichu: But the real bombshells have already sunk

Togedemaru: Primadonnas of the gutter

Totodile: At night we're painting your trash gold, while you sleep

Buizel: Crashing not like hips or cars No, more like p-p-parties

Turtwig: This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race

Jolteon: This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race

Hawlucha: This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race

Treecko: Bandwagon's full, please catch another

Infernape: I'm a leading man and the lies I weave are oh so intricate Oh so intricate yeah

Snivy: I'm a leading man and the lies I weave are oh so intricate Oh so intricate yeah

Stunky: whoa oh oh oh whoa oh

Marill: All the boys who the dance floor didn't love

Stunky: And all the girls whose lips couldn't move fast enough

Marill: Sing, until your lungs give out

Pikachu: This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
Pichu: This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race (Now you)  
Cranidos :This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race (Wear out the groove)  
Totodile: This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race (Sing out loud)  
Buizel: This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race (Oh, oh)  
Garchomp: This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race

Infernape: I'm a leading man and the lies I weave are oh so intricate Oh so intricate yeah

Snivy: I'm a leading man and the lies I weave are oh so intricate Oh so intricate yeah

(song ends)

Alolan Ninetales: Great job, now you can go inside the house you will have to pass 12 weeks depending of your game and also there will have only a HOH competition, no POV and the nomination must be a instant nomiation instead of telling who's not in nomination for the Eviction

*the contestants enters in the house and they are very amazed*

Cranidos: I love this house alreldy

Stunky: Yes, and there's also a alreldy made HOH competion

Garchomp: So let's do it

*they goes to the backyard for thier first HOH competition*

Alolan Ninetales(offscreen) : Your first HOH challenge will be to stay on a pole, the last one standing there will be the HOH for this week

*everyone does so*

*1 hour later, everyone except Turtwig and Pichu stays on the pole*

*45 minutes later after the first passed out only Pikachu, Stunky, Cranidos and Buizel stayed on the pole*

*2 hours since the challenge started, Cranidos and Buizel are the remaining ones*

*Buizel slips out of the pole*

Cranidos: Yes, i won the first HOH

*everyone congrats Cranidos except for Turtwing who's just mad*

*then 6 minutes later, Cranidos start the nomination ceremony*

Cranidos: I will nominate Turtwig for not showing respect when i won the HOH, thatwas very mean of your part and Stunky because i don't feel comfortable sleeping with a skunk pokémon

Stunky: Your reasons seems fair Cranidos, it's obvious that i farts!

Cranidos: that's why Stunky, i does it at time too to be honest, and the Nominaton has been adjourned

Alolan Ninetales(off screen) : Thanks Cranidos, the vote will be entierly decided by the public who will vote on on Facebook on a specified group that i won't mention and the one with the most vote will be evicted next week

Notes: This is my first fanfic in this website overall, i might improve on how to do the chapters!


	2. week 2

Alolan Ninetales: Last week on Pokemon Big Brother, Turtwig and Stunky were niminated for eviction by Cranidos and we'll join them in the living room for the eviction

*the tv shows the living room with the niminees, the HOH and the others houseguests*

Alolan Ninetales: With 2 votes, Stunky, you are evicted from the Big Brother house

Stunky: Bye everyone *takes his bag and leave the house to join Alolan Ninetales*

Alolan Ninetales: I'm deeply sorry that you are the first evicted Stunky

Stunky: It's ok, i'm not really that popular with the audience to begin with

Alolan Ninetales: Thanks for playing Pokémon Big Brother

*Stunky leaves*

Alolan Ninetales: Your next HOH challenge will be at the backyard and Cranidos is unable to do that one

*at the backyard*

Cranidos: Your next challenge will be to drink the big bottle of BBQ sauce

*everyone drinks the hot sauce and Marill finish her bottle first*

Cranidos: Congrats Marill, you are the HOH for this week

Hawlucha: Well done Marill, i was almost winning

*Marill goes to the HOH room and decides for the nomination*

*4 minutes later*

Marill: I will start the nomination ceremony

*Everyone sits on the table*

Marill: I will nominate Togedemaru for being the weakest and Hawlucha for being very good at this competition

Togedemaru: you will pay someday Marill!

Hawlucha: you are very smart Marill

Marill: Thanks Hawlucha and the nomination has been adjourned

Alolan Ninetales(offscreen) : Ok, Marill have nominated Togedemaru and Hawlucha for nomination and we'll see you next week for the eviction and the next HOH challenge and another nomination ceremony


	3. week 3 part 1

Alolan Ninetales: I know we usually do it on live on the everning but this week will have a double eviction but only one houseguest will be evicted within 1st to 4th june while the other houseguest will be evicted within 4th to 8th june and now, let's tell them the vote results

*the TV shows the houseguests*

Alolan Ninetales: with 3-0 votes, Hawlucha, you are evicted from the Big Brother house

Hawlucha: I guess these voters doesn't want me anymore*packs his bag and leave the house to join Alolan Ninetales*

Alolan Ninetales: Hawlucha, you have one more vote than Stunky overall and you stayed inside the house a bit longer than him

Hawlucha: Yeah, i have noticed that!

*Hawlucha leaves*

Alolan Ninetales: Your next HOH challenge will be to guess which ones who will be at Total Crossover Token island, Marill, you will be the host for this challenge since you won last HOH

*they heads off the backyard*

Marill: You will have to guess anyone who will be in the season 3 but the only clues is you cannot guess anyone who alreldy played in both season 1 and season 2 of Total Crossover and the season 3 cast will only have 10 pokémon contestants and 3 non-pokémon contestants, the one who have the most right answers will be the HOH for today until 4th june, any wrong guess will lead to an instant elimination from this challenge and after each round, i will eliminate 4 contestants from the challenge

Pikachu: Bulbasaur

Pichu: Sunflora

Cranidos: Yabba

Buizel: Torchic

Garchomp: Chespin

Togedemaru: Litten

Turtwig: Pfft, i don't care about this $h!t

Totodile: Elise

Infernape: Dodrio

Snivy: Timmy

Treecko: Froakie

Jolteon: Fennekin

Marill: Everyone got it right except Totodile who said Elise from Hell's kitchen and Turtwig who doesn't give a damn

Turtwig: F**k this $h!t

Totodile: Damn, i was watching too much Hell's kitchen!

Marill: I will also eliminate Pikachu, Pichu, Togedemaru and Buizel and guess another and there's only 3 left and i'll eliminate 2 this time

Cranidos: Beedrill

Garchomp: Meowth

Infernape: Paxton

Snivy: Caterpie

Treecko: Scyther

Jolteon: Popplio

Marill: Only Jolteon, Infernape and Garchomp got it right and i will skip this elim since all 13 contestants were revealed and now, the tie breaker, which one who's not a contestant during the challenge at London, in the UK who's not playing in season 3

Garchomp: Zoroark!

Marill: Garchomp wins HOH and she will nominate 2 Houseguest for eviction until 4th june

Garchomp: Yes!, i also decided for my nomination alreldy

*they heads off to the dining room and the the houseguests except Garchomp sits on the table*

Garchomp: My nominees will be Totodile for being the only one who guessed Elise from Hell's kitchen, that was just stupid, she's just too cocky! and Jolteon for being the smartest contestant

Jolteon: I know i am competitive, you just played a good strategy Garchomp!

Garchomp: Yeah, the nomination has been adjourned

Jolteon: Now i need to sleep, it's too early, it's just like 8AM right now *goes to his bedroom*

Totodile: I'm getting hungry*goes to the kitchen to cook some bacon and scrambled eggs*

*at thhe bedrooms*

Jolteon: I'll wake up later for this afternoon! *takes his glasses off and put it on a table and sleeps*

*the TV shuts downs*

Alolan Ninetales: For this week-end results, Garchomp have nominated Jolteon and Totodile for eviction and we'll be back on 4th june for the eviction along with another HOH challenge and a nomination ceremony for another episode of Pokémon Big Brother


	4. week 3 part 2

Alolan Ninetales: Welcome back to Pokémon Big Brother, A few days Earlier, Jolteon and Totodile were nominated for eviction and the results is on

*the TV now shows the houseguests in the living room*

Alolan Ninetales: with 2-1 votes, Jolteon, you are evicted from the Big Brother house

Jolteon: Damn it! *packs his bag and leave the house to join Alolan Ninetales*

Alolan Ninetales: Jolteon, This is the first time in this season that both nominees got a vote

Jolteon: Honestly, being evicted in week 3 really sucks

Alolan Ninetales: I know, unlike Hawlucha and Stunky, you may have a chance to return but the decision will be decided in a few weeks by the production team

Jolteon: Thank you for the offer Ninetales! :)

*Jolteon leaves*

Alolan Ninetales: Your next HOH challenge will be to pop a balloon 1 by 1 to find a Diamond and Garchomp, you will be unable to do the HOH challenge since you were the previous HOH

*they heads off the backyard*

Garchomp: There's 300 balloons in the backyard, you must pop them to find a diamond, there's only one diamond so good luck finding it!

*the remaining houseguests start popping the balloon*

*after 193 balloons*

Pichu: I will got this one for sure! *pop a balloon and it shows the diamond* I GOT IT! I WON THE HOH!

Garchomp: Congrats Pichu you are now the HOH

Pikachu: Well done little bro!

Pichu: Thanks big brother :)

*Pichu goes to the HOH room and start thinking of his nomination*

Pichu: Maybe Treecko and Infernape?

*Pichu made his decision and goes downstairs to call the houseguests*

Pichu: The Nomination caremony is starting guys!

*everyone follows Pichu and they sits on the table*

Pichu: My nomination are Treecko for being in fact a good competitor that i saw on Total Crossover island

Treecko: Good, me, i didn't made it to final 10!

Pichu: I will also nominate Infernape for not even talking to me

Infernape: Be mindful that i don't like being social Pichu

Pichu: Do i look like i care that you're not social, you're strong but not having much social in a game like this can get you home soon

Infernape: Ugh, fine, i'll try maybe!

Pichu: And to end this, the nomination has been adjourned

*the TV shuts down*

Alolan Ninetales: Pichu nominated Infernape and Treecko for eviction, the eviction will be on friday, see you on Friday night on Pokémon Big Brother!


	5. week 4

Alolan Ninetales: Welcome back to Pokémon Big Brother, A few days Earlier, Infernape and Treecko were nominated for eviction and the results is on

*the TV now shows the houseguests in the living room*

Alolan Ninetales: with 3-1 Infernaper, you are evicted from the Big Brother house

Infernape: Screw you Pichu, i'll get my revenge on you!

Pikachu: Stop it Infernape, you're evicted, you have to leave!

Infernape: Fine! *packs his bags and leaves to join Alolan Ninetales*

Alolan Ninetales: Infernape, I just saw that you're mad at Pichu right now for the fact he nominated you?

Infernape: Yes, i don't think i'll come back anymore!

Alolan Ninetales: But you may have a chance to return Infernape!

Infernape: Really?

Alolan Ninetales: Yes but the decision will be decided in a few weeks by the production team

Infernape: Ok, i will just join Jolteon

*Infernape leaves*

Alolan Ninetales: Your next HOH challenge will be to Get the call from a guest who's here and he's from the United Kingdom and it's ZOROARK!

*Zoroark shows himself and he's holding a cellphone and he's going to sit next to Alolan Ninetales

Alolan Ninetales: Zoroark, Welcome to Pokémon Big Brother

Zoroark: Thanks Alolan Ninetales, i'm glad to see you and and for the fact Marill who also live the same country as i do is still in the game!

Alolan Ninetales: I saw you on Total Crossover Travellers during the challenge in London

Zoroark: Well, i was walking on the street of London with Yabba the little duck, i was formerly Zorua but we were helping some contestants to save a certain Cyndaquil and Owl who were kidnapped by Beedrill

Alolan Ninetales: About Yabba, i just heard that she made it to final 11 with Timmy in the same team who are both representing the UK And also Pichu, you will be unable to do the HOH challenge since you were the previous HOH, and this tme, theres no need of going to the backyard!

*meanwhile in the house*

Pichu: I'll just sit here and do nothing except drinking pineapple juice

*Zoroark makes the call to the house*

*the houseguests rushes to the house and Turtwig takes the phone*

Zoroark: Who is it?

Turtwig: Turtwig from Santa Monica, California, And i just noticed that you have an accent?

Zoroark: Turtwig, i'm Zoroark and my accent is due to the fact that i'm British

Turtwig: Oh, that's f**king great!

Zoroark: Btw, you're the HOH!

*the calls ends*

Turtwig: Guys, i'm the HOH for this week so let's go the table!

*everyone sits on the table*

Turtwig: My nominees are Pikachu and Snivy just because i don't like then

Snivy: Turtwig, you should really change your attitude!

Turtwig: F**K OFF

*Snivy gulps*

Pikachu: Maybe he's just doing this to make my brother sad

Pichu: Im not sad big brother, i will just try to get him nominated next week!

Turtwig: this f**king nomination has been f**king adjourned!

Pikachu: Turtwig, Calm down please?

Turtwig: NO F**KING WAY PIKACHU!

*the TV shuts down*

Alolan Ninetales: Turtwig nominated Snivy and Pikachu for eviction, the eviction will be on next week so see you next week on Pokémon Big Brother!


	6. week 5

Alolan Ninetales: Welcome back to Pokémon Big Brother, last week, Pikachu and Snivy were niminated for eviction and now let's see the results

*the TV now shows the houseguests in the living room*

Alolan Ninetales: with 5-1 Snivy, you are evicted from the Big Brother house

Snivy: Oh crap, people seems to like you better than me Pikachu *packs his bags and leaves to join Alolan Ninetales*

Alolan Ninetales: Snivy, i'm sorry but you're not eligible to have a chance to come back

Snivy: Ok goodbye *leaves*

Alolan Ninetales: Your next HOH challenge will have to evade from the jail but you must all wears inmates outfits for this challenge

*the houseguests except Turtwig put their inmates outfit and they heads to the backyard*

Turtwig: Your HOH challenge rules simple, inside your jail, you have 50 keys and one of them allows you to unlock the jail bars, there's only 1 key that allows you to unlock the bars in each jail

*the houseguets goes in their respective jail*

Turtwig: Good luck finding the key

*the bars closes and it's locked*

Turtwig: IT STARTS NOW!

*The houseguets try to get the right keys*

Totodile: I hope this is the good one*try to unlock but fails* Damn it!

Togedemaru: I can't do it anymore, there's too much keys and i will lose :(

Pikachu: Pichu, you got the right one?

Pichu: No Pikachu!, and you?

Pikachu: Sadly no!

*A bit later*

Buizel: This better be the right one! *try to open the door and the bars are unlocked*

Turtwig: Buizel, you won the HOH

Buizel: Thank you guys*heads to the HOH room*

*and now, on the HOH room, Buizel is deciding for his nomination*

Buizel: Which one should i nominate

*the micros are now activated*

Alolan Ninetales: Buizel, this week, you will nominate 3 houseguests for eviction

Buizel: Ok Miss Ninetales

*the micros are shutted down*

Buizel: 3 nominees, more thinking time

*Buizel made his mind and he heads to the backyard*

Buizel: Nomination ceremony

everyone sits on the table*

Buizel: My nominees are Togedemaru for being a weak link, Pikachu for just making Pichu to be more independent and Totodile for failling easily on this challenge, this nomination has been adjourned!

Alolan Ninetales: Before we ends this week, you must all heads back to the entrance of the house to perform a song

*they goes out of the house to see the public*

Garchomp: We're gonna perform Whenever, wherever by Shakira!

(Song: Whenever, Wherever by Shakira)

Garchomp: Lucky you were born that far away so we could both make fun of distance

Turtwig: Lucky that I love a foreign land for the lucky fact of your existence

Pikachu: Baby I would climb the Andes solely to count the freckles on your body never could imagine there were only

Pichu: Ten million ways to love somebody can't you see i'm at your feet

Togedemaru: Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear

Marill: There over, hereunder You'll never have to wonder We can always play by ear But that's the deal my dear

Garchomp : Lucky that my lips not only mumble

Cranidos:They spill kisses like a fountain

Garchomp: Lucky that my breasts are small and humble So you don't confuse them with mountains

Totodile: Lucky I have strong legs like my mother To run for cover when I need it

Pikachu: And these two eyes that for no other

Pichu: The day you leave will cry a river At your feet I'm at your feet

Buizel: Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together

Togedemaru: I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear

Marill: Thereover, hereunder You'll never have to wonder

Treecko: We can always play by ear But that's the deal my dear

Totodile: Think out loud Say it again

Pichu: Tell me one more time That you'll live Lost in my eyes

Totodile: Whenever, wherever

Pikachu: We're meant to be together

Pichu: I'll be there and you'll be near

Garchomp: And that's the deal my dear

Treecko: There over, hereunder

Buizel: You've got me head over heels

Cranidos: There's nothing left to fear

Turtwig: If you really feel the way I feel

Togedemaru:Whenever, wherever We're meant to be together I'll be there and you'll be near And that's the deal my dear

Marill: There over, hereunder You've got me head over heels There's nothing left to fear If you really feel the way I feel

(song ends)

*the audience cheers*

Alolan Ninetales: Well done guys, you can get back inside the house!

*they goes back to the Big brother house*

Alolan Ninetales: Buizel nominated Togedemaru, Pikachu and Totodile for eviction, the eviction will be on next week so see you next week on Pokémon Big Brother!


	7. week 6

Alolan Ninetales: Welcome back to Pokémon Big Brother, last week, Totodile, Togedemaru and Pikachu were nominated for eviction and now let's see the results

*the TV now shows the houseguests in the living room*

Alolan Ninetales: with 3-1-1, Totodile and Pikachu, you are both evicted from the Big Brother house

Totodile: I'll miss you guys

Pikachu: I'm sorry Pichu, you're on your own!

Pichu: Pikachu *start crying a bit* i'll miss you sadly!

*Both Totodile and Pikachu packs their bags and they heads off to see Alolan Ninetales*

Alolan Ninetales: Totodile, you're the only one who have 3 votes

Totodile: So Pikachu and Togedemaru were both tied with only 1 vote?

Pikachu: I must have a vote before her!

Alolan Ninetales: Yes, both of you may have a chance to come back

*it zooms to the audience*

Yoshi: Well done Pikachu, managed to survives some weeks

Pikachu: Thank you Yoshi *Smiles*

Yoshi: And also, i'm with one of my friends Tree the Shiny Espeon

Pikachu: She's nice

Tree: Thank you Pikachu, i did completed on KYC the Academy for a fact

Pikachu: Cool

*Pichu joins Pikachu*

Pichu: Wait Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pichu! why are you here?

Pichu: Before you goes, i want do do one last moment with you before you leaves this house for good and i'll head back in this house

Pikachu: Ok

Yoshi: I'll suggest singing Goodbye

Pikachu: Goodbye?

Yoshi: Yes, a song performed by 2NE1 as their departure song, it was written by CL

Pichu: This is really a sad song

(Song: Goodbye by 2NE1(shortened))

Pichu: gaji ma nal beorigo gagessdaneun mareun haji ma gieok sok nareul dugo tteonaji ma neol jabeul su eopsneun nae nuneul boji ma geunyang gaji ma

Pikachu: sokji ma gyeou ireon yuhoge neomeogaji ma

Tree: modeun ge yeongwonhajineun anhjanha

Totodile: gyeouri gamyeon bomeun dasi wa aljanha

Pichu: geunyang gaji ma

Yoshi: oneuri jinagamyeon naeireun dareul geosman gata

Pichu: neo eopsi jal saragal su isseulkka

Pikachu: uri dasi mannaneun geunalkkaji annyeong annyeong

Pichu: uri dasi mannaneun meon geunalkkaji annyeong annyeong

Tree: Does anyone know

Totodile: Does anyone know

Yoshi: how it makes me feel

Pikachu: uri dasi mannaneun geunalkkaji annyeong annyeong Oh

Pichu: annyeong

Pikachu: annyeong

Pichu: I'll miss you Big bro*heads back to the house*

Alolan Ninetales: Nice performance

Pikachu: Thanks

*both Pikachu and Totodile leaves*

Alolan Ninetales: Your next HOH challenge will be based on the STM to the retired train that was active for more than 50 years and it will be done at the living room instead, the challenge will be to tell which order did the MR-63 train passed in each line in the order by first to last during it's goodbye tour?

Cranidos: Yellow, Green, Orange and Blue

Alolan Ninetales: You're the HOH Cranidos, you will do your nomination HERE at the living room

Cranidos: Ok, i nominate Buizel because you were the last week HOH and Turtwig because we don't like your attitude

Turtwig: You really need to shut the f**k up Cranidos!

Buizel: That's why you're nominated Turtwig

*the tv shuts down*

Alolan Ninetales: Cranidos nominated Turtwig and Buizel for eviction, the eviction will be on next week so see you next time on Pokémon Big Brother!

(Special guest: Tree the Shiny Espeon is owned by Treecko101piplup)


	8. week 7

KP1's note: i recently noticed that i misspelled Nominated so i fixed and i'll reupload the week 6

Alolan Ninetales: Welcome back to Pokémon Big Brother, last week, Buizel and Turtwig were nominated for eviction and now let's see the results

*the TV now shows the houseguests in the living room*

Alolan Ninetales: Turtwig, Buizel, the results are here and by a vote of 5-2, Turtwig, you are NOT evicted but Buizel is evicted and also, in the votes, someone wanted you Turtwig to win

Turtwig: Really?, a voter loves me!

*Buizel packs his bag and he heads off to see Alolan Ninetales*

Alolan Ninetales: Buizel: I feel bad for you, but you're not eligible to return sadly

Buizel: It's ok, i don't want to return after being evicted anyway!

*Buizel leaves*

Alolan Ninetales: Your next HOH challenge will be to fill 7 boxes with only logs and it will be at the backyard and Cranidos is unable to complete this one!

*the houseguests except Cranidos goes to the backyard for their new challenge*

Alolan Ninetales: The challenge starts now!

*they start filling the boxes with logs and Togedemaru manages to fill the logs fast*

Alolan Ninetales: Togedemaru wins the HOH with Garchomp with just a close second, she(Togedemaru) will nominate 2 houseguests for eviction in the dining room

Togedemaru: Thanks

Garchomp: Well done little girl!

*they heads off to the dining room for the nomination ceremony*

Togedemaru: I nominated Treecko and garchomp for being too good at this HOH competition, this nomination has been adjourned!

Treecko: I'm only 2 logs away from winning

Garchomp: For me, just 1 only

*the tv shuts down*

Alolan Ninetales: Togedemaru Nominated Treecko and Garchomp for eviction, the eviction will be on next week so see you next time on Pokémon Big Brother!


	9. week 8

Alolan Ninetales: Welcome back to Pokémon Big Brother, last week, Treecko and Garchomp were nominated for eviction and now let's see the results

*the TV now shows the houseguests in the living room*

Alolan Ninetales: The results are 2-0, it's another unanimous vote and Treecko, you are evicted form the Big Brother house

Treecko: Bye everyone

*Treecko packs his bag and he heads off to see Alolan Ninetales*

Alolan Ninetales: Treecko, i'm sorry but you're not eligible to return

Treecko: It sucks, it really does sucks!

Alolan Ninetales: I know Treecko, you have to leave now!

Treecko: Ok, bye

*Treecko leaves*

Alolan Ninetales: Your next HOH challenge will be... there's no HOH challenge for this week!

Everyone: WHAT!?

Alolan Ninetales: Yes, this week, a previously evicted houseguest will COME BACK! and he will nominate 2 of you before going back in this house!

Pichu: I guess the returning houseguests are all male?

Alolan Ninetales: Yes Pichu, he's coming back now but he's covering his identity by wearing a ninja suit

*? comes and he's wearing a Ninja suit

Alolan Ninetales: Ok, who are you nominees?

?: My nominees are Garchomp and Togedemaru

Togedemaru: WHAT?

Garchomp: Great, just great, i'm nominated twice a row!

Alolan Ninetales: Ok. you can go inside the house

*? enters in the house and he's revealed to be Infernape*

Cranidos: INFERNAPE!

Pichu: What are you doing here?

Infernape: What were you excepting, Pikachu?

Turtwig: I'm having a bad feeling about this $h!t

Infernape: You will all go down!

*the tv shuts down*

Alolan Ninetales: Infernape returns to the house and he nominated Garchomp and Togedemaru for eviction, the eviction will be on next week so see you next time on Pokémon Big Brother!


	10. week 9

Alolan Ninetales: Welcome back to Pokémon Big Brother, last week, Garchomp and Togedemaru were nominated for eviction and now let's see the results

*the TV now shows the houseguests in the living room*

Alolan Ninetales: The results are 1-1, it tied but Garchomp, you're the first one who have 1 vote so Garchomp, you are evicted form the Big Brother house

Garchomp: I'll leave to go back with Cynthia

*Garchomp packs her bag and she leaves the house to join Alolan Ninetales*

Alolan Ninetales: Garchomp, you made it far, i can say congrats for making very far

Garchomp: I know, that was a great experience, if only Cynthia was her to see me

Cynthia: I'm just here Garchomp!

Garchomp: CYNTHIA! *smiles*

*Cynthia goes near of Garchomp*

Cynthia: You gave your best Garchomp, i'm very proud of you

*Cynthia takes her pokéball and Garchomp gets sucked in her pokéball proudly*

Cynthia: Bye Alolan Ninetales

*Cynthia heads back to the audience and then she frees Garchomp out of her pokéball and they both sits to watch the show*

Alolan Ninetales: and for the rest of the houseguests remaining Your next HOH challenge will be drink a very big glass of frozen water

*the houseguests heads to the backyard*

Marill: OH MY GOD!

Pichu: IT'S 20L OF FROZEN WATER, I CAN'T DRINK THAT!

Infernape: i'm fire type!

Cranidos: WHY ME!

Togedemaru: I WANNA GO BACK TO ALOLA!

Turtwig: Can you guys just shut the f**k ou and do this f**king challenge alreldy!

*Only Marill and Turtwig dare to do the challenge and they drinks very fast and Turtwig wins the challenge*

Alolan Ninetales: Turtwig wins the HOH for this week!

*they heads off to the dining room*

Turtwig: I will nominate Togedemaru for being just a weak link and Marill for being my sole opponent in the challenge

Marill: Well, i would have nominated you Turtwig but ok!

Togedemaru: I'm constantly nonimated lately!

Turtwig: The nomination ceremony has been adjourned*

*the tv shuts down*

Alolan Ninetales: Turtwig nominated Togedemaru and Marill


	11. week 10

Alolan Ninetales: Welcome back to Pokémon Big Brother, last week, Togedemaru and Marill were nominated for eviction and now let's see the results

*the TV now shows the houseguests in the living room*

Alolan Ninetales: The results are 5-3, , it's a good votting season but pretty close and sadly, Marill, you are evicted form the Big Brother house

Marill: WHATTTTTTTTTTT, i haven't made it to final 5!

*Marill leaves the house to see Alolan Ninetales*

Alolan Ninetales: Marill, you were close to be in the final 5 but sadly, the voters liked Togedemaru better than you

Marill: You're telling me now?

Alolan Ninetales: It's unexcepted but you still did great

Marill: Bye then

*Marill goes joins the audience*

Alolan Ninetales: Ok Final 5, your HOH challenge will be to beat a pokémon which have a type advantage over you

*the houseguests heads to the backyard*

Turtwig: Pichu, you will have to fight Sandshrew, Infernape, you must fight Poliwrath, Togedemaru, you will have to fight Charmander and Cranidos, your opponent will be Bellsprout

*the houseguests and their opponents will go to their respective boxing ring*

Turtwig: The competition starts now!

*they start fighting*

*Togedemaru try to dodge the fire*

*Cranidos gets slapped in the face by Bellsprout*

Bellsprout: Take this!

*diary room*

Cranidos: The leaves is surely itchy!, it's either i'm allergic to the leaves or just my weakness but either way, she's strong!

*end of diary room*

*Infernape does his best to beat Poliwrath but is constantly being beated down*

Pichu: I'm sorry sandshrew but YOU WON'T WIN!

*Pichu grabs and throw Sandshrew out of the ring*

*Turtwig dodges the fainted Sandshrew*

Turtwig: Woah, Pichu wins the HOH!

Pichu: YES!

Alolan Ninetales: Congrats Pichu, you won the HOH, you can nominate 2 houseguests for eviction

*they heads off to the dining room*

Pichu: I will nominate Infernape because he doesn't deserves to return and Togedemaru just because i think she would survive eviction

Infernape: I hate you Pichu!

Togedemaru: I hope he goes home next week!

Pichu: The nomination ceremony has been adjourned

*the tv shuts down*

Alolan Ninetales: Pichu nominated Infernape and Togedemaru, She gets nominated too oftenly, she needs a break! but anyway, we'll be back next week on Pokemon Big Brother


	12. week 11

Alolan Ninetales: Welcome back to pokémon Big Brother, they're still 5 but soon, they'll be 4 houseguets left!

*the tv is open, it shows the final 5*

Alolan Ninetales: by a vote of 5-3 Infernape, you are Evicted again from the Big Brother house

Infernape: What a bunch of *****!, they officially made a **** move! I HATE ALL OF YOU!

Pichu: I'm tired of him alreldy!

Cranidos: I agree

Turtwig: Let's get his ******* *** out of here!

*Pichu uses thunder wave followed by a head smash from Cranidos*

*Turtwig takes a baseball bat and send Infernape out of the door*

*Togedemaru opens the door*

Infernape: NOOOOO *Is sent out of the house by a hit of a baseball bat*

Alolan Ninetales: You're very salty about losing don't you?

Infernape: You know what! i'm tired of this **** *leaves*

Alolan Ninetales: He's sure is salty! but anyway, final 4, your next hoh challenge will be for anyone, including the previous HOH can do this one!

*they heads to the backyard*

Alolan Ninetales: the next challenge will be hosted both total crossover island and travellers winners and runner ups, Zak, Jigglypuff, Sid and Mismagius

Zak: Ok, your next HOH challenge will be a quiz but!

Mismagius: Pichu, you will have to answer the questions from Jigglypuff, Cranidos will have to do the same for Sid, Turtwig will do the same with Zak and Togedemaru, you will answer the questions that i will ask!

Sid: Any wrong answer will leads you to an instant elimination, get it right and you're able to continue but you cannot eliminate someont from the competition

Jigglypuff: The last one standing will be the HOH

Sid: I'll start, Cranidos, who were the winners in Total Drama World tour?

Cranidos: Alejandro and Heather!

Sid: Exact

Jigglypuff: Pichu, your question will be who was first out in Big Brother Canada 1?, full name please!

Pichu: Kat Yee!

Jigglypuff: Exact!

Mismagius: Togedemaru, who were the villains in the first Aladdin movie?, the Disney ones!

Togedemaru: Erm, Jafar and i don't know?

Mismagius: Jafar and Lago, you failed, you're out of the competition!

Zak: Turtwig, in KYC the Gameshow, who was the hightest Hoenn Pokémon?, i want the name and the species of the Pokémon!

Turtwig: Ouch, i was disquafied at that time but it's maybe Alana Gardevoir?

Zak: Yep, you got it right!

Sid: Cranidos, which year Spyro got his very first video game on PS1?

Cranidos: 1998

Sid: How smart you are, you're getting smart just like me!

Cranidos: Well unlike you, i don't have glasses!

Sid: I don't always wears my glasses but ok, you're still able to continue!

Cranidos: I hope to win just like you Sid!

Mismagius: He would not have won if it weren't for Yoshi and Squirtle in Hawaii!

Sid: Yeah, she's still salty after being runner up in season 2!

Jigglypuff: Pichu, your nest question is who was the very last boss in Special Jounin exam of Ninja Saga, the Facebook version only!

Pichu: Oh my, i never played that game! i'll skip this!

Jigglyouff: Ok, you have to sit out with Togedemaru

Zak: Turtwig, either you win or you lose, this can maybe be your last question!, who had a perfect game in Big Brother 10 in the USA? Full Name please!

Turtwig: Erm, i don't remember *sighs*

Zak: Sucks to be you, It's Dan Gheesling! Cranidos Wins the HOH

*Zak, Sid, Jigglypuff and Mismagius leaves the house*

*then Cranidos, Pichu, Turtwig and Togedemaru heads to the Dining room*

Cranidos: Welcome to the nomination ceremony, as the HOH, i have the duty to nominate 2 of you 3 for eviction, my both nominees are Togedemaru and Pichu for being the first 2 out of the competition

Togedemaru: I have a chance to survive the eviction!

Pichu: Well played Cranidos!

Cranidos: The nomination cheremony is adjourned!

*The TV shuts down*

Alolan Ninetales: Cranidos nominated Togedemaru again and Pichu, who will not made it to the finale, see you next week on Pokémon Big Brother


	13. Final 4 eviction

Alolan Ninetales: Welcome to Pokemon Big Brother, today we will only show the eviction, the Final Hoh will be on the next week due to Upcoming events

*the tv turns on and it shows the final 4*

Alolan Ninetales: Togedemaru, Pichu, the results are on, with a vote of 4-2, Pichu you are evicted from the Big Brother house

Pichu: You know for a thing, i wish for you 3 to win the game *smiles*

Alolan Ninetales: Pichu, there's someone who came for you

Pichu: Really? i'm going to see it now!

*Pichu leaves the house to see Alolan Ninetales and ...*

*the someone in person is Pikachu*

Pichu: PIKACHU! *starts crying of joy then hugs Pikachu* i'm glad to see you back!

Pikachu: I'm glad you did really great Pichu, you didn't won but you won for me!

Pichu: Thanks for the compliments

*Pikachu and Pichu goes to sit with the audience*

Alolan Ninetales: Cranidos, Turtwig, Togedemaru, you next HOH will be in 3 parts but...

*CLIFFHANGER*

*but then*

?: Ok, the fun has only started to me!

*tv shuts down*


	14. Finale

Alolan Ninetales: This is it, the finale of Pokemon Big Brother, the finale 3 are Cranidos, Turtwig and Togedemaru and for the finale HOH challenge and our latest winner will join us now and it Yabba!

*Yabba appears on stage to greets Alolan Ninetales*

Alolan Ninetales: Yabba, you made this far to be the winner and the finale HOH host for tonight

Yabba: It's an honour to assist for the finale

Alolan Ninetales: Glad to hear this

*Yabba goes inside the house to meet the final 3*

Cranidos: Oh my god, it's great!

Togedemaru: IT'S LIKE HEAVEN!

Turtwig: So you're for this finale HOH?

Yabba: Yes, Let's all head to the backyard now!

*they heads to the backyard*

Yabba: Your first part of the finale HOH challenge will be to hold a very long wood stick that holds a big bucket of paint the longest but only with your head!

*the final 3 goes on their stations and they takes their wood stick with their heads*

*47 minutes later*

Togedemaru: I can't take it anymore *moves herself a bit and the paint fails on her*

Yabba: Togedemaru, you're out!

*3 hours after the start of the challenge*

Turtwig: I'm getting hungry!

Cranidos: I know, i feel the same

Turtwig: I hope... *turns his head to Cranidos and the paint fails on him*

Cranidos: Sorry but i won dude!

Yabba: Cranidos wins the first part of the finale HOH

Cranidos: Oof, this sure hurts my head! *walks away and the paint fails on him too*

*later, after they ate their meals but still at the backyard*

Yabba: Turtwig, Togedemaru, you have to face agaisnt eachother for the second part of the finale HOH and you have to unbox 10 buxes full of video games and it starts now!

*they opens it fast*

Turtwig: Can't lose it!

Togedemaru: I must win!

*and then Turtwig wins part 2*

Yabba: Congrats Turtwig, you made it to the last part of the finale HOH and Togedemaru, you're nominated

*they heads to the boxing ring*

Yabba: The finale HOH will end with a boxing, the one who manages to knock the other one out win the finale HOH and it's gonna start...

*Cranidos and Turtwig puts their boxing equipment and they're getting ready to fight*

Yabba: NOW!

*Turtwig and Cranidos attack against eachother and they're both badly hurt*

Cranidos: You were a good opponent Turtwig

Turtwig: Yeah, i agree but only one of us will win and it's gonna be me!

*Turtwig punch Cranidos's face and Cranidos fails down knocked out*

Turtwig: Yes, i won!

Yabba: Turtwig, congrats, you're the HOH!

*they goes to the living room*

Turtwig: Ok, my sole duty is to pick one of you to the finale and Cranidos, you're a bigger threat so i'll evict you!

Cranidos: Bye all of you guys!

*they guys to eachother and Cranidos leaves the house*

Yabba: Ok Turtwig and Togedemaru, One of you 2 will win this game

*the tv is now activated*

Alolan Ninetales: Turtwig, Togedemaru, i'm proud of you 2 but only 1 of you will go home tonight with a million of dollars and by a vote of 4 to 3, the winner of Pokemon Big Brother is TURTWIG!

Turtwig: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY FKING GOD, I WON I WON YESSSSSSSSS!

*they all leaves the house*

Alolan Ninetales: Turtwig, congratulation*gives the million dollars to Turtwig*

Turtwig: This is the best day of my life *cry of joy*

Yabba: And you joined the winning circle just like Me, Zak and Sid did!

*Yoshi joins everyone*

Yoshi: I'm here with 2 additional guests, Tamao the Umbreon and Pika-ho the Pikachu and they wants to sing a song with all of you along

Alolan Ninetales: Ok

*Garchomp, Marill, Pikachu, Pichu, Treecko and Tree the Shiny Espeon also joins the stage*

Song: The time has come(Pikachu's Goodbye)

Tamao: I close my eyes And I can see

Yabba: The day we met

Garchomp: Just one moment and I knew

Tree: You're my best friend

Marill: Do anything For you

Pika-ho: We've gone so far

Pikachu; And done so much

Pichu: And I feel

Treecko: Like we've always been together

Cranidos: Right by my side

Turtwig: Through thick and thin

Yoshi: You're the part of my life I'll always remember

Everyone: The time has come It's for the best, I know it Who could have guessed that you and I... Somehow, someday, We'd have to say goodbye

Tamao: You've helped me find The strengh inside

Tree: And the courage To make all my dreams come true

Togedemaru: How will I find Another friend

Yabba: Like you

Pika-ho Two of a kind

Cranidos:That's what we are

Yoshi: And it seemed Like we were always winning

Turtwig: But as our team Is torn apart

Yoshi: I wish we could go Back to the beginning

Everyone: The time has come It's for the best I know it Who could've guessed that you and I... Somehow, some way We'd have to say goodbye

Pika-ho and Tamao: Somehow today... ...we have to say goodbye

the song ends they all cry of happines and they hugs eachother hoping to see eachother once again

Alolan Ninetales: And it concludes Pokemon Big Brother season 1 so we'll miss all of you guys


End file.
